


Leave Her Stuttering

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fjeth, slight dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Jester leaves Fjord a gift after a hard day
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Leave Her Stuttering

Fjord stretched in the middle of his room. The day had been rough to say the least. There had been way too many close calls for his liking. At dinner, he could see the stress in the face of his companions at dinner, so much so that Jester and Veth had left early after whispering the whole meal.

As he started to undo his shirt, he noticed a neat note laying atop the blanket of his bed. Intrigued, he walked over and picked it up.

Written in Jester’s distinct handwriting with loops and hearts for dots, was a note that read, “ _I left you a present in my room XOXO Enjoy ;) -Jester_ ” 

Curious to see what it was, Fjord made his way to Jester's room. While he walked, he couldn’t help but think about Veth. It wasn’t as if he was being subtle with his flirting- putting on the display of a gallant hero after rescuing her had been overt enough that afterwards Jester and Beauregard had waggled their eyebrows at him knowingly- and he had noticed the embarrassed blush she wiped away each time. In return, she teased him further, but lately it felt more intimate. It was fun easy banter, but it always tugged on something in his chest that he had refused to name for so long, but he now recognized as attraction. 

When he got there, the door was closed, but unlocked. Slowly, he opened the door and entered.

The room was candle lit and warm, and in the center of the room Veth was hanging in the air, suspended for his pleasure in the sex swing he had lended her a few weeks ago. The swing was more arial than anything, and it held Veth on her front up in the air. Her hands and feet were raveled and in the fabric of the swing, her legs spread wide. She wore a pair of translucent yellow panties embroidered with little flowers, and he could see a distinct blue kiss mark right below the lace.

Fjord closed the door to the room and walked over, resting a reverent hand on Veth's ass. A stray finger plucked at the underwear and Veth let out a small, muffled whine from the back of her throat at the touch. When Fjord leaned over, he realized there was a silk gag in her mouth.

He had never seen her like this, so vulnerable and needy, and as he caressed her ass, he realized dripping. He rubbed a finger over her clit and Veth let out a noise that was similar to a dying animal.

Fjord chuckled to himself. "How long were you tied up, waiting for me to come up here and fuck you senseless?"

Veth let out another pathetic noise as Fjord rubbed small circles against her clit through the fabric- enough to make her more needy, but not enough to give release. His cock was uncomfortably hard now. Taking his hand back- which made Veth nearly cry- he began undoing his trousers, savoring the sight before him as he untied his slacks.

Veth wiggled her ass in the air as best she could from her position, trying to indicate to him what she wanted, and Fjord couldn't help but chuckle.

Much too pleased, Fjord leaned over and murmured into her ear, "Do you want me to ravage you, sweetheart?"

Fjord pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade as she nodded fervently, high pitched little hums of agreement coming from her mouth.

Wordlessly, Fjord pressed a kiss to the base of her skull behind a flushed ear, and moved back to push her panties to the side so that they were half off. 

He started with two fingers, dipping them deep into her cunt and curling them in. Veth twitched and moaned against the fabric as he rubbed at her spot, before he added another finger. The stretch was noticeable, but she was taking it like a champ, her little cunt clenching around his fingers in search of more.

"Don't be too hasty," he said as he worked her. "We've got plenty of time, and if this goes as planned, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Veth whimpered, but did relax somewhat, her shoulders a little less tense.

"There we go… good girl," Fjord murmured, finally adding a fourth finger. Her head fell at the sensation, but her body quickly adjusted to the stretch, to a point where Fjord felt confident he wouldn't hurt her.

There was a sad whine when Fjord removed his fingers, but it was quickly replaced with a loud moan as Fjord thrusted into her.

Fjord could hardly concentrate on the beautiful muffled noises she was making when his mind was consumed by the overwhelming feeling of her heat around him. She was so tight and hot and wet, and each time he fucked into her a little of her slick was smeared onto her ass. He gripped her hips hard, hard enough that they would probably bruise the next day, and focused on not losing control.

"Fuck…" Fjord growled, slamming into her deep. Veth let out a sob of pleasure, and suddenly and acutely, he found himself needing to hear her voice unimpeded. Keeping pace, he leaned over and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Ngh- Fjord, Fjord-" she cried out, her voice quivering as the force of his thrusts racked her body. 

"Fuck you're so good," Fjord groaned. "So good."

"Fjord- ah- Fjord, captain." She gasped out that final word with near reverence in her voice, and the effect on Fjord was instantaneous. 

Gripping her hips even harder, he snuck around a hand to her clit and began to stroke the sensitive bud in time with his thrusts, needing to hear her say it again.

"Captain-" she moaned, too overwhelmed to say much else. "I'm going t-to-"

He pressed his palm against her clit to allow her to rut against it, and that was all she needed to fall over into an orgasm. She squirmed, her leg kicking out a little as she came, his name on her tongue. 

Her body went a little slack as she came down from the orgasm, but Fjord wasn't finished.

"Ah- Fjord, I-its too much-"

"I promised you you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. I plan on making good on that."

Veth let out a choked whimper, but the inside of her cunt pulsed around him with a new rush of wetness, making her arousal all too evident. Fjord growled and picked up the pace, chasing his own orgasm, the obscene sounds of him pumping in and out of her echoing throughout the room. 

It didn’t take long for Veth to come again, her body practically shaking as she rode it out, and Fjord followed not long after, buried deep inside her and filling her with his cum. As he pulled out, a little bit of his cum leaked from her cunt, the quantity too much for her body to handle, a sight which filled Fjord with embarrassing pride.

He almost expected a quip about how she’d expected him to last longer, or how he was weak, but none came, she simply panted, quiet almost imperceptible whines falling from her lips. She seemed too fucked out to be clever, a feat which Fjord was proud of. 

Carefully, he unwound her wrists and pulled her into his arms. Instantly, she snuggled in, and he couldn’t help but smile at how clingy she got. Gently, he sat down and laid them down on the bed, where Veth curled into his side, eyes already shut.

“Do you think Jester will be mad about us dirtying her room?” He asked, stroking her hair fondly.

“She’s the one who suggested this,” Veth replied, leaning into his touch. “And it was either this or the hammock, and I am _not_ having sex in a hammock, because really… a hammock?”

“Oh, maybe I should have kept that gag in,” Fjord sighed. “Next time I’ll just need to shut you up myself.”

Veth giggled and looked up at him. “As if you could, Mr. Twig Arms.”

“You weren’t complaining about my strength earlier,” he teased back with a smirk.

Veth groaned and nuzzled her fact into his chest. Fjord leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before pulling the blankets haphazardly over them.

He would have to thank Jester for the gift later.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day <3


End file.
